Adieu Sirius
by Souky
Summary: Dans une nuit sans étoile et d'une fraicheur hivernale, un homme. OS cadeau pour Katiel-sama.


**Bonjour ! Voilà un petit OS qui m'a donné du fil à retordre ! C'est un OS cadeau pour Katiel-Sama qui l'attend depuis longtemps je pense Donc le voilà enfin !  
**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. **

* * *

**Adieu Sirius**

0o0o0o

Dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans étoile et d'une fraicheur hivernale, un homme marchait seul dans les rues de Londres. Ses pas froissaient la légère couche de neige qui s'était déposée sur le sol durant la soirée. Un coup de vent lui fouetta soudainement le visage et, dans un frisson, resserra sa cape autour de son cou.

L'homme tourna à l'angle d'une rue miteuse, aux vieux bureaux délaissés et aux pubs où seuls quelques néons de lumière clignotaient dans un bruit grinçant. Il continua sa route et s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique à la vitre brisée dont la couleur rouge s'écaillant.

Il entra dans la cabine, se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer, et après avoir pris le combiné composa sur le cadran circulaire le numéro 62442. Aussitôt une voix féminine et distante résonna dans toute la cabine.

« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Rémus Lupin, je cherche quelqu'un. Répondit l'homme rapidement.

- Merci, répondit à nouveau la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes. »

Rémus Lupin saisit le badge argenté où il était écrit « Rémus Lupin, recherche. » qui venait de tomber dans le réceptacle des pièces inutilisées, l'attacha à sa robe abîmée et dans un geste nerveux et impatient tapota le combiné du téléphone. Le plancher de la cabine se mit à vibrer et celle-ci commença à descendre comme un ascenseur. Pendant une minute la cabine descendit dans l'obscurité puis un raie de lumière dorée apparut et s'élargit. Il venait d'arriver dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie.

Rémus Lupin approchait la quarantaine mais il en paraissait bien dix ans de plus. Son visage pâle était parsemé de cicatrices. Ses yeux d'une couleur ambre étaient entourés de rides, et ses cheveux châtains paraissaient gris en certains endroits. Sa mine paraissait malade et fatiguée, mais c'est pourtant avec fougue qu'il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et en sortit, ignorant la voix féminine lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

L'atrium, grand hall du Ministère de la magie, était vide. Le feu ne ronronnait pas dans les cheminées longeant les murs, une faible lumière éclairait le hall. L'eau coulant de la fontaine d'or située au centre de l'atrium et représentant un centaure, un gobelin et elfe regardant admirativement un sorcier et une sorcière, était le seul bruit venant troubler cette silencieuse nuit au Ministère.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par une ombre derrière la fontaine. Une ombre en forme de chien.

« SIRIUS ! » Cria Rémus en avançant rapidement vers la fontaine.

Un chien noir d'une taille impressionnante et aux crocs acérés sorti de sa cachette. Il fixa Rémus quelques secondes et dans un jappement de joie il se dirigea vers le second hall de l'atrium, où se trouvaient tous les ascenseurs.

Lorsque Rémus arriva dans le second hall, il ne pu apercevoir que les portes de la cage dorée se refermer sur celui qu'il aimait.

« Sirius… » Murmura-t-il.

Il vit l'ascenseur descendre et s'arrêter au dernier niveau, le neuf. Aussitôt il s'engouffra dans une autre cabine. Lentement, l'immense cage le conduisit vers les sombres profondeurs du Département des Mystères.

« Département des Mystère » Annonça la voix féminine lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa.

En dehors de la cage ne se trouvait qu'un couloir dénudé, vide. Au bout, une porte noir et lisse était entrouverte.

Il s'avança le long du couloir et poussa la porte. Il arriva dans une pièce petite et circulaire comprenant douze porte identique à celle qu'il venait de franchir et qui se claqua brusquement après son entrée.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Sirius Black. Il avait quitté sa forme animagus de chien et avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Les rides, les cernes et la maigreur n'avaient pas complètement permis d'effacer les traces d'une beauté lointaine. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés ne masquaient pas complètement ses yeux bleu et insondables. Peut-être même en le regardant assez longtemps, apercevions-nous les vestiges d'un air hautain et aristocratique.

Malgré sa façade d'échappé de prison, Rémus voyait la magnificence de son ami. De son amant. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa lentement. Dans un souffle rauque Sirius se recula.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Gronda-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? » Répondit Rémus à voix basse.

Il savait pourquoi, il savait très bien pourquoi. Mais il refusait de l'admettre, il refusait de croire en ce qui le hantait toutes les nuits ! Ce qui le conduisait là. Sirius ne répondit pas. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, il ouvrit une des portes.

Tous les deux y entrèrent. La pièce était vaste et triangulaire, il y avait peu de lumière. Des gradins en pierre entouraient la pièce. Au centre était posé un socle et, au dessus, une vielle arche croulante et abîmée se tenait debout, sans rien pour la soutenir. Un immense voile noir en lambeaux recouvrait l'arcade, il ondulait lentement alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent dans la pièce. Cependant il régnait dans cette salle un air froid, pesant et glauque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Rémus après un long moment, sa voix résonnant fortement.

- Il faut que tu acceptes ce qu'il s'est passé Lunard, répondit Sirius.

- Non… »

Rémus voulut sans aller, il remonta les gradins qu'ils venaient de descendre. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Sirius hurla.

« TU VAS TOUT LAISSER TOMBER ? POUR RIEN ! »

Rémus se figea. Ses dents se serrèrent. Ses poings se refermèrent si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent violemment dans sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas rien pour moi ! Susurra-t-il. Ce n'est pas rien ! »

Sirius rejoignit alors son ami, il s'assit et d'un geste l'invita à faire de même. Rémus s'installa à son tour sur une marche du gradin.

« Il faut que tu acceptes ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut que tu continues ta vie. Commença Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime ! Coupa Rémus d'une voix suppliante.

- Rémus, tu as une famille qui compte sur toi maintenant ! Tu ne peux plus te permettre d'être égoïste ! Tu dois arrêter de te reposer sur ton malheur ! Ça c'est passé, c'est comme ça, tu ne peux plus rien faire ! Et je ne serai plus être là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin à chaque fois que tu dévieras ! »

Ils regardèrent tous deux le rideau noir de l'arcade onduler.

« Fais-le pour moi, Rémus. Je t'en supplie. »

Sirius glissa sa main dans celle de son ami, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent tendrement. Rémus sourit ironiquement.

« Si j'avais su qu'un jour, ça serait ton tour de me faire la leçon ! »

Leurs yeux se remplissant de larmes, ils se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs d'adolescence. Lorsque insouciants ils pouvaient s'aimer loin de toute guerre, loin de tout autre. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses et la peur qui les tenaillaient d'être découvert, tout cela n'existait plus. Les temps avaient changé.

« Je dois partir. »

Sirius se leva à ces mots, mais Rémus le retint fermement.

« Patmol ! Le somma-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi ! Une dernière fois ! »

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et ils comprirent tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient résister à la passion qui allait les emporter. Tendrement, ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent et s'unir pour la dernière fois sur le sol glacial et rugueux des gradins, leurs corps se réchauffant de leur amour.

Puis, leur adieu achevé, Sirius put partir, et passer à travers le voile… la mort l'emportant à jamais.

**0o0o0o0**

Dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans étoile et d'une fraicheur hivernale, un homme emmitouflé dans des couvertures s'éveilla en sursaut. Des larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues, des coupures dans ses mains montrèrent que ces poings s'étaient serrés tandis qu'il dormait. Qu'il dormait ?

Rémus Lupin, se retourna vers sa compagne, caressa le ventre rond de celle-ci.

Maintenant il allait se concentrer sur son avenir, et celui de son enfant.

« Adieu Sirius » Pensa-t-il en retombant dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'était donc mon premier slash (oui je ne le dis qu'à la fin pour le suspens !). J'ai essayé de faire une atmosphère assez sombre j'espère que ça a marché. Enfin voilà, je suis contente de l'avoir terminé ! _

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
